


Smut With A Harry On Top

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Smut…because, smut.  Harry/Ron





	Smut With A Harry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A smut piece, featuring a Dom!Harry and a big-eyed, panting Ron by a mild-mannered soccer-mom (actually, I’m a Y mom, my kids don’t play soccer, they swim). This bunny hopped in with the Proxy comments I got about Bill and Harry doing it while Ron was right there, sacked out and, urm, tied to the bed.

Thanks to [Brumeux77](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/viewuser.php?uid=1234) for the beta, and for not yelling at me for being lazy and misspelling canon words like Gryffindor and McGonagall.   


* * *

Ron is running again.  
  
I’m in love.  
  
These two thoughts popped in to Harry Potter’s mind at the most inopportune moment. He was making love to Ginny in the Quidditch locker room. He had her pressed against the wall (why had he wanted her to stand?) and he had her back to his chest (why hadn’t he wanted to see her face?). And he had his face in her hair with his eyes wide open (why had he wanted a face-full of red hair while he fucked?) when it hit him. It hit him so hard, he lost his erection.  
  
“Ginny,” he said, pulling out and putting his hands on her shoulders. “We have to talk.”  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Then Ginny said, “I see. Mind if I smoke?”  
  
She lit up, standing in front of him while he dressed. She was naked, proud and angry, and Harry admired her. He’d always admired her—she was fierce, protective, strong and kind. The long muscles in her arm moved as she lifted the fag to her lips and Harry admired those too. Ginny was as bright and lovely as sun on the water. Sure he loved her, but there was nothing for it. After months of wheel-spinning, his brain had finally kicked into gear.  
  
“Ginny,” he started.  
  
“Forget it, Harry.” She cut him off abruptly. “I already know. You’re with the wrong Weasley.”  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” she said, taking another drag from her cigarette. She strolled over to regard herself in the mirror. She had a fine body—lithe, athletic. It was attached to an even finer person. Ginny deserved better than a bloke who was on the fence. Only Harry wasn’t on the fence any more.  
  
Ginny turned to face him. She blew a cloud of smoke. It hung between them. “I’ll forgive you,” she finally said, glaring at him, “when I damn well feel like it. Now get out of here before I kick your arse.”  
  
Again, Harry admired her. For being the kind of girl who could take the sucker punch of a break-up without flinching. She wouldn’t be like Lav, weeping and clinging to what was slipping away.  
  
He left the locker room then, calling his broom as he went. The Firebolt leapt into his hand like an obedient dog. As he left, Harry took a bit of Ginny’s fierceness with him. He figured he’d need it.  
  
He stepped out on the pitch and kicked off, rushing up into the cold air so fast his eyes teared. His stomach clutched a bit, but it he laughed off. After all, he’d faced down Voldemort more than once. How hard could it be to take on a sulking barely-of-age wizard?  
  
It didn’t him take long to find Ron. As he zoomed over the campus, Harry spied the flash of bright hair, long limbs pumping. Ron was running on the far side of the lake, in and out of trees, running perhaps where he thought he would not be found. Nice try, you ginger brat, thought Harry, rolling his broom. He lowered the nose of the broom, set himself on a direct course for Ron, and dropped out of the sky.  
  
A moment before he splattered himself all over the ground, Harry pulled up. Here’s your Wonky Faint, Hermione, he thought. He glanced over at Ron. The redhead either hadn’t noticed him or he was ignoring him. Months of irritation rose up to prick at Harry, wind in his gut like Devil’s Snare. He wheeled and shot straight across Ron’s path.  
  
The broom’s handle caught Ron across the mid-section, clothes-lining him. Harry heard his friend’s ooff as he tumbled, flipping over the handle and landing heavily on his back.  
  
Knocked from the broom, Harry tumbled too. He bounced and rolled before he came to a stop a ways from Ron. Harry looked up. Ron lay motionless, the wind apparently knocked out of him.  
  
After a few moments, Ron sat up, catching his breath. “What the fuck was that for?” he demanded angrily.  
  
“I’m sick of you avoiding me,” said Harry.  
  
“What are you on about?” Ron snapped. He wiped sweat and dirt from his face with the tail of his shirt. “Avoiding you? I’m with you every friggin’ day!”  
  
“You’re avoiding me,” said Harry calmly. “You won’t look at me, you won’t talk to me, you won’t be alone with me. That, mate, is avoiding.”  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” growled Ron. He started to get to his feet.  
  
Harry leapt up and closed the distance between them. He snatched Ron’s arm as the redhead stood. “Run’s over, Ron,” he said firmly. “We have to talk. Now.”  
  
Ron turned to him, his face a mask of fury. “Don’t touch me, Potter,” he snapped. “If you want to talk, go find a girl. Like my sister.” He jerked his arm away and started off with his long loping stride.  
  
Harry had no choice. “Levicorpus,” he said softly.  
  
“AW FUCK!” Ron swore loudly as he was yanked upward by the heel; he dangled helplessly upside down, his t-shirt falling to expose his lean torso.  
  
Harry stalked up to Ron, stopping only when they were face to face.  
  
“Let me down, you bastard,” said Ron furiously.  
  
“No,” said Harry. “I said we have to talk and I meant it.” He walked in a circle around Ron. Upside down, Ron’s thick hair fell in strands. It looked like a red flower opening. Like a red chrysanthemum, Harry decided. “You look good upside down, Ron,” he said.  
  
Ron said nothing. He merely glowered and folded his arms over his chest. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his free leg. It kicked in the air until he hooked his left foot over his right.  
  
“You want down?” said Harry. “I’ll let you down—when you promise to come with me and have a civilized conversation. No more avoiding. No more running.”  
  
“Fuck you,” spat Ron. “I’m not going anywhere with you. And I said I don’t feel like talking!” The blood was obviously rushing to his head. His face was darkening, his eyes were getting puffy and his full lips even fuller.  
  
“Have it your way,” said Harry. “Accio Firebolt!” The broom flew up into his hand. He sprang on it and kicked off.  
  
“Hey!” yelled Ron. “You’re not leaving me here!”  
  
“Dead right,” Harry called over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me. Mobilicorpus.”  
  
And that’s how Harry came to be flying high above the school grounds, towing his upside-down, furious, struggling and swearing best mate.

Harry finally spotted what he was looking for, a suitable clearing well into the Forbidden Forest. He braked in the air, circling the clearing before floating his broom gently to the earth. He was rather proud of the way he brought Ron down after him, nimbly, and without once snagging his friend’s hair or clothes on the thorny branches of the trees. Ron, however, was not impressed. The redhead hung there, heel tacked to the sky, spitting like a wet cat.  
  
“Calm down,” said Harry. Then he let Ron fall in a heap.  
  
“SHIT!” was all Ron managed before he hit the ground. With the wind knocked out of him again, he lay still for long moment. Finally, he mumbled, “I think I’m going to puke.”  
  
“Just hold still, Ron,” Harry said. “Your head will stop spinning in a moment.”  
  
His words only inflamed the redhead further. “How the hell would you know?” Ron shouted sitting up. “Have you ever been hung up by the ankle? And what were you thinking, dropping me like that? That fucking hurt!”  
  
“I said I wanted to talk,” said Harry. “I gave you a chance to come peacefully.”  
  
“Gave me a chance? Who the bloody hell do you think you are, Potter?” shouted Ron. “Have you gone mental?”  
  
“That’s twice you’ve called me Potter,” cried Harry, stung. “Since when do you call me Potter?”  
  
“How about since you started fucking my sister?” Ron yelled. He got to his feet. “Is that enough talking for you, Harry? Beause I’m done.” With that, the redhead charged Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, quickly lifting his wand. “Incarcerus,” he said. Thin ropes shot out of his wand, wound themselves Ron’s wrists and arms. They bound his hands in front of him and his arms to his chest. Another rope slithered like a snake down his torso. It wrapped itself around Ron’s ankles, tripping him up. Harry managed to catch his friend before he fell flat on his face.  
  
“Bloody hell,” bellowed Ron, “what the fuck are you up to, Potter?” He wrenched himself from side to side, struggling against the ropes. “This is dirty play!”  
  
“Don’t. Call. Me. Potter.” said Harry. He put his hand on Ron’s chest and pushed lightly. Ron hopped once, then fell over on his backside. “And I hexed you, mate,” Harry went on, “because we’ve never had a fist fight and I’ll be damned if we’re going to start now. You can just sit there until you cool down.”  
  
Harry sat down a bit apart from Ron and watched as the redhead fought the binding hex. He strained against the ropes, he tried to bite at them. He twisted, squirmed, and kicked. He swore, calling Harry names he usually reserved for Malfoy.  
  
Harry was fully prepared to let Ron fight until he exhausted himself, but then he noticed scraped skin and blood on Ron’s right wrist. Great, Harry thought. If he hurts himself, Hermione will have my head. He lifted his wand again. “Mobilicorpus.” This time Ron shot backward until he smacked hard against a tree. “Sorry mate,” said Harry, before adding “Incarcerus.” More ropes flew at Ron, winding themselves around his middle and binding him to the tree.  
  
Ron let loose with a particularly vituperative string of curses. Then he sagged, defeated, his back against the tree. His hair was wet with sweat and sticking to his face. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling as he glared mute and mutinous at Harry.  
  
“Still don’t want to talk, Ron?” said Harry. “Fine. You can just listen.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’re treating me like this,” Ron snarled. He whipped his head to the side to throw the hair out of his face. He looked like he wanted to spit. “You are such a fucker!”  
  
“Shut up,” said Harry tersely. “I gave you a chance to talk. Now you’re going to listen. First of all, I just broke up with Ginny.”  
  
For a moment, Ron seemed stunned. Then he said savagely, “what’s the matter, Harry? Don’t like Weasleys? Not good enough for you?” He struggled again against the ropes.  
  
“Nice try, Ron,” said Harry. “You know that’s not true.” He plucked up a long stem of grass and twirled it in his fingers. “I broke up with Ginny because I want something else. You know what I want, Ron,” Harry made sure to catch the redhead’s eyes, “because you want the same thing.”  
  
“I do NOT want what you want,” screamed Ron, curling his bound hands into fists. “I don’t even know what you want.”  
  
“Yeah, you do, Ron,” said Harry. He put the stem of grass into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. “I can see it on your face. You know exactly what I want.”  
  
Ron went suddenly still. He looked down at his hands, unclenching them slowly. “No, Harry,” he said. “You’re wrong. I don’t want that.”  
  
“I’m not wrong,” said Harry. “Not this time.” He twirled the grass stem again, threw it over his shoulder. He got to his feet and walked slowly over to Ron. The redhead looked up at him, mouth open, eyes wide. Harry dropped to his knees. He leaned in close to Ron.  
  
Ron abruptly turned his face away. “No, Harry,” he said in a hoarse voice. “Just no.”  
  
“No?” said Harry. He took Ron by the chin and turned his face back. “No? Are you sure?”  
  
“No,” said Ron softly.  
  
“No, you’re not sure?” asked Harry gently. “Or just no?”  
  
“Yes.” Ron’s voice was even softer. He sounded a little panicked.  
  
“Yes, as in yes, you’re not sure?” asked Harry. “Or yes, as in no?”  
  
“Aw, fuck you, Harry,” Ron said, closing his eyes. “You’re confusing me. Just do it already.”  
  
“Do what?” asked Harry. His lips were inches from Ron’s.  
  
“You know.” Ron was whispering now.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t,” said Harry, whispering too. “You’re going to have to tell me.”  
  
“Kiss me?”  
  
“Are you sure, Ron?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Kiss you?” Harry wanted to be sure.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, open your fucking eyes then,” bellowed Harry. “So you can fucking see who you’re fucking kissing.”  
  
Ron’s eyes flew open and his lips parted in surprise. Harry seized him by the back of the neck and kissed him hard. Ron’s mouth opened, first in shock, but a heartbeat later he was kissing Harry as fiercely as Harry was kissing him. His tongue was in Harry’s mouth, his lips were crushing Harry’s and he tasted sweet and hot and boyish. Harry grabbed Ron’s head with both hands, running his hands through Ron’s sweaty hair. He forced Ron’s head back against the tree trunk and climbed into his lap, taking over the kiss and snogging Ron until he was limp and shaking in his bindings.  
  
Finally Ron tore his head away, breaking the kiss. He drew in a shuddering breath. “This is a helluva thing, Harry,” he said, “to spring on a bloke after three years.”  
  
“Oh, Ron,” sighed Harry, stroking the sweaty hair away from his friend’s face. “I love you, you know.”  
  
Ron shook his head. “I believed you when you said that three years ago,” he said, bitterly. “Then the next thing I know Hermione was going on about how much you fancied Cho.”  
  
“Hermione said that?” asked Harry. He rocked back a bit on Ron’s lap so he could see the redhead better. “Is that why you started pulling away from me?”  
  
“I guess,” said Ron, shifting uncomfortably, pulling a bit on the ropes. “Harry, are you going to let me go?”  
  
“No,” said Harry, shortly. “Ron, for fuck’s sake, sure I thought Cho was pretty, but I was sleeping with you! Couldn’t you have rolled over and said, by the way, mate, Hermione says you like Cho…that true? You didn’t have to go all distant on me. I thought you were done with me!”  
  
“I thought you were done with me!” Ron retorted. “You’d already been shouting at me and Hermione all year and even when you shagged me, you seemed angry. Next thing I know, Hermione’s going on about Cho and you’re going to Hogsmeade with her.” He gestured helplessly with his bound hands. “I let you go, mate, because I thought I had to. What was I going to do? Throw a fit and lose my best mate?”  
  
Harry sighed. He settled himself more comfortably on Ron’s lap. “I wish you had thrown a fit,” he said. “Then I would have known you still fancied me. I thought you fancied Hermione.”  
  
“I did fancy Hermione…but I loved you!” said Ron hotly. “I thought I was being all noble and Gryffindor letting you go.” He snorted. “I just didn’t realize being noble was such a bitch. I got madder and madder and then when you started with Ginny, that was just too much…to close to home, you know.”  
  
“And I went for Ginny because I thought that was as close as I could get to you,” said Harry slowly. He was thinking out-loud. “When you started acting all cold, I thought it was because you were being a protective older brother. It wasn’t until I realized I still wanted you, that I figured it out—you were acting just like a jealous girlfriend.”  
  
“Thanks for that, Harry,” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to untie me now?”  
  
Harry ignored his friend’s request. “I told you we needed to talk, Ron,” he said gently.  
  
“I know,” said Ron, squirming uncomfortably. “But that talking stuff’s for girls, innit?”  
  
“Idiot,” said Harry, affectionately. “If we’d talked years ago…” he let the sentence trail away. Leaning forward, he kissed Ron gently.  
  
Ron leaned eagerly into the kiss, straining against the ropes. Harry felt his own cock, already hard, inflating until he thought the skin would split. He kissed Ron fiercely, bit at his lips, sucked on his tongue. He held Ron’s head still and planted hungry claiming kisses on the redhead’s ears, cheeks and eyes. Then, since Ron couldn’t do anything to stop him, he latched onto the tender flesh of his friend’s neck, sucking until he thought he tasted blood. He pulled back to see a large red hickey on the white skin. Ten points from Gryffindor, he thought, if McGonagall sees that. Might as well go for twenty. He attacked the other side of Ron’s neck, biting, sucking, marking. Ron, as responsive as ever, moaned and squirmed until he nearly threw Harry off his lap.  
  
“Not fair,” the redhead finally managed to gasp.  
  
“Life’s like that,” Harry sighed. “Not fair. I should know. Ron, I have one more question.”  
  
“Aren’t we done talking?” pleaded Ron. “I’ve got a boner like you wouldn’t believe.”  
  
“Just one more question, Ron,” said Harry firmly. “Do you love me?”  
  
“Yes, you idiot!” shouted Ron. “I always have!”  
  
“And do you want to start up with this (Harry kissed Ron hard) again?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Ron moaned into Harry’s mouth. “Now, will you please untie me?”  
  
“Nope,” said Harry, a smile curving his lips. “If I remember correctly, you like being tied up.”  
  
“Bastard,” Ron groaned.  
  
Harry kissed Ron again and as he kissed him, he started working the redhead’s t-shirt out from under the ropes binding him. Finally the shirt pulled free and Harry drew back to admire Ron’s rosy stiff nipples. He flicked the right nipple with his finger, remembering how that used to make the fourteen-year-old Ron sigh and squirm.  
  
“Guh,” said Ron. His hips rose off the ground, lifting Harry with them.  
  
“Glad to see that still works,” said Harry. He put his head to Ron’s chest, delicately licking the hard nipple.  
  
“Bloody hell,” said Ron, bucking his hips. Harry could feel how hard his friend was. He switched to the left nipple, always the more sensitive one.  
  
Remembering one of Ron’s kinks—he liked to keep the moans in—Harry put his hand over the redhead’s mouth. He’d discovered how wild this made Ron quite by accident one night in the dorm room when he’d forgotten to cast a silencing charm. He’d put his hand over Ron’s mouth to muffle the redhead’s whimpers. Ron had come so hard, he’d splattered his own chin. Later, in the Shrieking Shack, they’d experimented with gags, but Ron had said nothing did it for him like Harry’s hand.  
  
Still teasing Ron’s sensitive left nipple with his tongue and keeping one hand over his mouth, Harry reached down with his other hand and pressed it against Ron’s crotch. Discovering his friend was wearing a jockstrap, he put his hand down Ron’s shorts and worked his bits free of the constraining underwear. Ron sighed in relief as his hard cock unfolded.  
  
Harry squeezed Ron and Ron whimpered into his hand. The redhead was snaking his tongue over the palm of Harry’s hand and in and out of the webbing of Harry’s fingers, obviously remembering how sensitive Harry’s hands were and how feathery kisses to the palm went straight to his groin.  
  
Afraid he might lose control, Harry removed his hand from Ron’s mouth. He looked at the redhead with hot eyes. Ron was panting and straining against the ropes. Harry dipped his head and kissed him again, hard and possessively, his tongue pushing into Ron’s mouth. He brought one hand up to pinch Ron’s nipple. He took his other hand out of Ron’s shorts and cupped his crotch through his the cloth. When Ron rocked his hips to and fro, the slippery material rubbed his cock.  
  
The kiss, the pressure on his cock and the infernal nipple teasing was too much for Ron. He lifted his hips and stiffened, gasping into Harry’s mouth. He was rigid for a moment, then Harry felt the cloth under his hand go hot and wet. Ron fell back in a boneless heap, letting his head drop to Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Harry,” said Ron. His voice was sheepish. “I just came in my pants.”  
  
“That’s a good start,” said Harry, pleased.  
  
“Will you untie me now, please?” asked Ron, turning his head to lick Harry’s neck. “This is getting bloody uncomfortable.”  
  
“I don’t know,” said Harry. “How do I know you won’t run again?”  
  
“I promise I won’t run,” sighed Ron. He lifted his head to look Harry in the eye. “Besides, when you can hang me by the heel, how far can I get?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll untie you,” said Harry, grinning. “For a little while.”  
  
“Shit,” said Ron, “you’re evil, you know that?”  
  
“I may have an evil side,” said Harry, his grin fading. “But I’m also a big sap. Tell me you love me again.”  
  
“I love you, Harry,” said Ron, sighing. “Damn me, but I do.”  
  
“I love you too,” said Harry. He kissed Ron, then drew back. “And we’re together now, right? For keeps?”  
  
“I’m in if you’re in,” said Ron.  
  
Harry wound both arms around Ron and held him tight. Ron responded as best he could, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Harry reached to one side and found his wand. “Finite Incantatem,” he said. The ropes fell away from Ron.  
  
Ron immediately put his arms around Harry and held him back. The two clung together for long moments, unable to believe they were back in each other’s arms after three years…and unwilling to let go.  
  
Finally Ron said, “Merlin, Harry, I can’t believe you did that to me…you’ve got balls you know?”  
  
“I’ve got balls,” agreed Harry. “And they’re still fully loaded.”  
  
“Let’s lie down,” suggested Ron.  
  
But neither was willing to let go of the other, so finally they just fell to the side, tangling their arms and legs together and laughing at themselves. After a while, they started kissing again, this time tenderly, as if each were trying to heal the hurt they’d caused the other.  
  
Ron took control and rolled Harry to his back, lying atop him and kissing him while his hands worked the buttons of Harry’s shirt. When he had Harry’s shirt open, he dipped his head to lick at Harry’s nipples, his ribs, then he slid down to gnaw on Harry’s pelvic bone.  
  
Harry was the one making frantic noises now so Ron (inclined to please whereas Harry was inclined to tease) wrestled with Harry’s jeans until he was able to yank them down to the other boy’s knees. Then without further ado, he took Harry’s cock into his mouth.  
  
Harry sucked in a ragged breath and thanked his lucky stars that Ron had that wide mouth and full lips. Perfect for kissing and sucking cock. He felt one of Ron’s large hands gently cupping and rolling his balls and at the same time rubbing softly on the tender skin behind his sac. Harry raked his hands through Ron’s hair, pulling him up by the hair and then pushing his head back down. He fucked Ron’s mouth, not worried about being too rough because he knew the redhead liked things a little rough. On the other hand, it was their first time together in three years, which made Harry feel gentle and tender-hearted, ready to spout gooey poetry at his lover. All too soon, his balls contracted, his arse tightened and he was shooting his load down Ron’s throat.  
  
Ron coughed and choked. He wiped his hand across his mouth. “Sorry, mate,” he said. “Forgot what that was like…it’s been awhile, you know.”  
  
“Shut up,” said Harry. “It was brilliant. Now come up here.”  
  
Ron lay next to him and they fumbled with each other a bit, trying to find their old comfortable positions. Harry remembered that he liked lying on his side with his head on Ron’s shoulder and one hand flat over Ron’s heart. He also remembered that Ron liked lying with his head on Harry’s chest with Harry running his fingers through his hair. And he remembered that they both liked spooning, turning together, this way and that, through the night. They finally settled in with Ron on his back and Harry curled next to him, head on his shoulder. Harry put his hand on Ron’s chest and felt the familiar beating of Ron’s heart into his palm. Both of them stared up at the sky through the small opening in the trees, each lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Finally Ron said, “Getting dark, mate.”  
  
Harry answered, “You scared?”  
  
Ron laughed, “You know I am. This is the Forbidden Forest, you nutter. I don’t come in here willingly.”  
  
“Aw, come on, Ron,” said Harry, putting one hand up to pat his lover’s cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Against centaurs?”  
  
“Sure. If they come, we’ll just fly out of here.”  
  
“Can you fly faster than they can shoot arrows?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“With me onboard? Because I’m not going upside down this time.”  
  
Harry rolled over on top of Ron. “How about one more round, mate? I won’t let any centaurs or Hagrid’s little brother get you. I promise I’ll even keep your mind off of spiders…”  
  
“Spiders!” said Ron. He sat up in alarm, spilling Harry to one side. “I’d forgotten about those fucking gits. Maybe we better go.”  
  
“Relax, Ron,” said Harry. “The spiders are way to the west and it’s not even dark yet…let’s have a go…”  
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry didn’t feel like arguing any more so he just kissed his lover. It didn’t take Ron long to forget about spiders and start kissing back hungrily.  
  
This time, they took their time. They rolled about for a long time, just like they used to when they were thirteen, fourteen, taking one piece of clothing off at a time, each moving slowly over the other’s neck, shoulders, chest, back, bum, legs and feet. When Harry finally had Ron stripped, he marveled at how much his friend had filled out. He was still lean, but he felt bigger in Harry’s arms, his legs longer and his shoulders wider. And with all that creamy freckled skin stretching over his long form, a naked Ron seemed more naked than anyone else in the world.  
  
“You sure have a lot of skin,” Harry commented. He had Ron up on his hands and knees and was moving his hands over the hard muscles in his lover’s back.  
  
“You’re mental,” returned Ron, affectionately. Then he groaned because Harry had slipped one finger into his anus.  
  
Having come once already, and having been all over each other for what seemed like hours, they were both loose and relaxed. So Harry, using his own spit as lubricant, pushed slowly into Ron. Then with one hand on the ground and the other around Ron’s waist, he started a slow in and out. Ron followed his rhythm and they had a long leisurely fuck on the forest floor. At some point, Harry turned to his wand and told it “Lumos.” It lit up, throwing a cold blue circle of light around them. Harry pulled out and each time he pushed in, he twisted his hips, making sure to scrape Ron’s prostate with the hard tip of his cock. And he leaned over Ron’s long back, talking into his friend’s ear to keep his mind off the gathering dark.  
  
“Remember the Shrieking Shack,” Harry whispered. “I fucked you against a wall and we crashed right through the fucker.”  
  
“Yah,” gasped Ron. “Gah. Splinters.”  
  
“Yeah huh,” said Harry. “Remember the Quidditch locker room? Taking turns blowing each other in the shower?”  
  
“S’why I was so hot to join the team,” Ron grunted.  
  
“Remember a clearing just like this one, in this very Forest,” said Harry, thrusting in hard. “You were so scared of spiders, I had to tie you down to keep you from running away.”  
  
“Don’t remember that one,” said Ron, panting hard now. “Must have blocked it from my memory.”  
  
“Course you remember, git,” said Harry. “That’s how we found out you liked being tied up. You were always so gorgeous, squirming, pleading, pulling against the ropes.”  
  
“Aw fuck,” breathed Ron. “You sure know where the buttons are, Harry…I’m about to…”  
  
“I’m on it, mate,” responded Harry. He reached down and grasped Ron’s cock, pumping it as he speeded up his in and out thrusts. He could feel Ron tensing up all over—his buttocks, his back, his thighs and calves. He could see Ron’s shoulders tighten and his hands curl into fists on the ground. Then suddenly Ron gave a cry. At the same time his arse clenched tight around Harry’s cock. Harry came immediately and hard, pounding wildly into Ron as Ron, in turn, spilled hot seed all over Harry’s hand.  
  
Harry slumped over Ron’s back and they both collapsed to the forest floor.  
  
“That, mate,” said Ron, “was intense.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Harry. He stroked Ron’s hair gently. “It always was intense, wasn’t it, Ron?”  
  
“It was,” Ron agreed, sighing.  
  
It was a moment before Harry could collect himself enough to pull out. He stood, picked up his wand and murmured the necessary cleaning spells as he pulled Ron up after him. “It’s rather dark, mate,” he said to Ron. “We better get out of here.”  
  
“Right,” said Ron. But instead of dressing, he pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly. Harry returned the embrace, feeling a lump rising in his throat.  
  
“Harry.” Ron’s voice was hoarse. “Don’t let’s do this again. I mean the breaking up. I swear there were times when I couldn’t decide whether to kill myself or you.”  
  
“No,” agreed Harry. “It was brutal. Let’s not do it again.”  
  
They stood a while longer, holding each other, Ron’s face in Harry’s shoulder and Harry leaning his cheek against Ron’s hair.  
  
Finally Ron looked up. “Crikey,” he said. “It’s gone fucking dark in here.”  
  
“Ready to go home?” asked Harry. “Oh, by the way, you’re sleeping in my bed tonight.”  
  
“Damn straight, I am.” answered Ron. “You know you’re the only one I’ve ever slept all night with?”  
  
“Same here,” said Harry. He held Ron tighter.  
  
“Well, actually,” said Ron, “I did sleep with Percy, when I was having nightmares but that doesn’t…”  
  
“Hush, Ron,” said Harry. “You’re ruining the moment.”  
  
“Right,” said Ron. But he was grinning mischievously as he stepped away from Harry. “Gimme your wand for a second, Harry.”  
  
“Sure,” said Harry. Thinking Ron wanted the light to look for his clothes, he handed over the wand. Then he froze. “Ron, what are you doing?” Ron had the wand pointed right at him.  
  
“Well, I’ve never tried this before,” said Ron with an evil grin, “so forgive me if I break your leg or something…but I figure you got it coming. Levicorpus!”  
  
Harry let out a yell as he felt himself being jerked up by the ankle. The world spun crazily for a moment as he swung upside down, dangling helplessly and revolving slowly. Fuck, he thought, this does make you feel vulnerable. And I’m bleeding naked here. “Shit!” His glasses were sliding from his face.  
  
Ron caught his glasses with one hand. “You look good like that, Harry,” he said, coming closer.  
  
All Harry could see was a long pale blur. “Very funny, you git,” he said. “Now let me down before the spiders smell us.”  
  
“Nice try, Harry,” said Ron, his face right in Harry’s. “Do you really think that after all we’ve been through, I’m still afraid of spiders?”  
  
“Fine,” said Harry. “You made your point. Now let me down. All the blood is running to my head.”  
  
“I know it is,” said Ron. “I was upside down like that for about twenty minutes, remember?”  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Ron was suddenly there kissing him and he forgot whatever it was he was going to say. And he had to admit it was nice, the way his upside down tongue matched up to Ron’s right side up one. The way Ron’s upper lip felt against his lower one. And there was something sensual about the way the night air felt against his naked skin. We’ll definitely do this again, Ron, Harry thought as Ron kissed him deeply, sweetly. But next time, mate, you’ll be the one upside down. 


End file.
